Against the wall in me
by Eraser-Chan
Summary: [IN PROCESS]Der Krieg ist vorbei...zu gunsten des dunklen Lords
1. Take 00 Prolog

**Titel**: Against the wall in me

**Ff**: Harry Potter

**Teil**: Prolog? 

**Autor**: Eraser

**E-Mail**: Schuldig100web.de

**Homepage**: www.sukiyaki.beep.de momentan im Umbau

**Disclaimer**: Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir und Geld verdien ich natürlich auch nicht!

**Pairing**: BZ/RW und andere

**Rating**: MA

**Warning**: Slash, dark, silly, Lemon, Lime, rape (angedeutet)

**Take OO-Prolog**

Er hatte schon viel gesehen, aber dies übertraf es bei weitem. Man konnte es nicht mehr, als Schlachtfeld bezeichnen. Die Erde war übersäht von Leichen, gestorben durch den Todesfluch.

Der Boden, oder was noch daran erinnerte, färbte sich rot

Merlin, ihm war so schlecht.

Verbissen kniff er die Augen zusammen und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

Sie hatten verloren.

So viele seiner Freunde hatten heute ihr Leben lassen müssen und er hatte nichts dagegen tun können.

/Merlin steh mir bei/

Sein Körper wurde von einer Gänsehaut überzogen, kleine Nackenhäärchen stellten sich auf. Eine Art Wahnsignal für ihn.

Mit einem kaum merklichen Ruck warf sich der hoch gewachsene Junge auf den Boden, der Fluch der ihn hätte treffen sollen schlug nur wenige Zentimeter neben ihm auf dem Boden ein.

Mit geübten Bewegungen richtet er sich wieder auf und setzte sich stolpernd in Bewegung.

Laufen.

Der einzige Gedanken den sein Hirn zuließ.

Laufen bedeutete am Leben bleiben, auch wenn es nur eine kurze Zeit war.

"IMPEDIMENTA"

"Verfluchte scheiße!"

Der Fluch hatte ihn genau zwischen die Schulterblätter getroffen.

Mit einem stöhnen ging er zu Boden, kurz darauf spürte er einen tritt zwischen den Schulterblättern, in Nacken Höhe, und die Welt versank in schwärze.

tbc.


	2. Take 01 The Deatheater Community

**Titel:** Against the wall in me

**Ff:** Harry Potter

**Teil:** 01

**Autor:** Eraser

**E-Mail:** Steht in meinem Profil...:)

**Homepage:** www.sukiyaki.beep.de momentan im Umbau

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir und Geld verdien ich natürlich auch nicht!

**Rating:** MA

**Warnung:** Slash, dark, silly, Lime, Lemon, rape (angedeutet)

**Pairing:** BZ/RW und andere

**Kommentar:** An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich für die Kommi's bedanken..:)...Freut mich das es euch gefallen hat und ich hoffe, dass ihr weiter lest...:)

**Against the wall in me**

**Take01-The Deatheater Community**

Leises Geflüster durchflutete die dunkle, nur durch ein paar Kerzen erhellte Halle. An den Seiten standen in schwarzen Umhängen gekleidete Personen, die Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Vereinzelt sah man eine weiße Maske darunter aufblitzen.

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt dem Bewusstlosen Jungen, der vor ihnen in der Mitte der Halle lag. Ihr Meister hatte ihnen bis jetzt verboten mit ihm zuspielen, aber das würde sich ändern, wenn er sein Bewusstsein wieder erlangt hatte. Ein Bewusstloses Opfer zuquälen wäre völlig Sinnlos.

"RUHE!", laut hallte die kalte Stimme ihres Meisters an den Kahlen Wänden der Halle wieder. Sofort verstummte das leise Getuschel und ihre Blicke richteten sich auf ihren Meister, der auf einem steinernen Thron am Kopf der Halle saß. Neben ihm auf jeder Seite des Throns standen jeweils zwei Gestallten.

Auf den ersten Blick schienen sie sich nicht von den anderen zu unterscheiden. Bei genauerem betrachten jedoch sah man den Unterschied. Ihre Umhänge schimmerten grünlich und die Säume waren mit Silber verziert. Das Zeichen des, höher gestellten, inneren Kreises.

"Unser Gast wacht auf", die Stimme ihres Meisters glich einem Flüstern, doch jeder hatte ihn Verstanden. Die Aufmerksamkeit der Deatheater richtete sich wieder auf die Bewusstlose Gestalt, die sich langsam regte.

Ein stöhnen entwich seinen Lippen, bevor er das Gesicht gequält verzog. Seine Sinne kamen nur langsam wieder in Gang, was wohl an den hämmernden Kopfschmerzen lag die stetig gegen seine Stirn trommelten. Bunte Punkte sprangen vor seinen geschlossenen Augenlidern hin und her. Er stöhnte erneut auf. Langsam ebbte das Pochen in seinem Schädel ab und er öffnete, unter größter Anstrengung, die Augen ein Stück. Seine Erinnerungen kehrten nur langsam zurück. Sie wabberten durch sein Gehirn wie eine zähflüssige, dicke Masse und setzen sich schließlich zu Bildern, Gefühlen und Empfindungen zusammen. schließlich setzten sich die letzten zusammen. Ein Fluch und ein tritt zwischen die Schulterblätter, dann schwärze.

Ruckartig riss er die Augen auf und starrte genau auf ein schwarzes Paar Stiefel. Nur wenige Augenblicke später versetzte der Besitzer der Stiefel ihm einen Tritt in den Magen, der ihn auf den Rücken beförderte. Ein schmerzvoller Laut entwich ihm, als der Stiefel erneut mit ihm kollidierte und ihn diesmal in die Seite traf.

Auf ein Zeichen seines Meisters begab sich der Deatheater zurück in die Reihe. Zwei andere traten heraus packten ihren Gast bei den Oberarmen und zerrten, den sich wehrenden Jungen in die Höhe.

/Merlin steh mir bei/

Würden ihn die beiden Deatheater nicht festhalten, hätte sein Körper sich erneut auf den Boden begeben. Den Versuch sich zuwehren, hatte er so eben aufgegeben. Die Schmerzen hinter seiner Stirn wurden wieder schlimmer. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ihm ein Muggel mit einem Vorschlaghammer gegen die Stirn schlagen. Die Deatheater zogen ihn zum Kopf der Halle, er konnte sich nicht richtig auf den Beinen halten und stolperte mehr, als das er ging.

Sie stoppten abrupt. Seine Blick hob sich und er Blickte direkt ein zwei kalte, leuchtend rote Augen, die ihn unter einer tief ins Gesicht gezogenen Kapuze her anblitzen. Seine Augen weiteten sich.

"Wollen wir unseren Gast begrüßen", vernahm er die kalte Stimme

Darauf hob einer der Gestalten auf der rechten Seite des Throns seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf ihn.

"CRUCIO!"

"AHHHHH"

Es fühlte sich an, als wenn er von innen heraus zerriss. Die beiden Deatheater ließen ihn los und er sank auf den Boden. Der Schmerz vernebelte ihm die Sinne. Er merkte nicht wie er sich mit den Fingernägel über die Wange fuhr und sich tief in die Haut bohrten. Hörte weder die begeisterten rufe der Deatheater, noch seine eigenen fast bestialischen Schmerzenslaute. Sein Körper wand sich auf dem Boden.

Und dann hörte es plötzlich auf und sein Körper, dessen Rückrad er weit durch gedrückt hatte sackte in sich zusammen.

Zurück blieb ein stetiges Pochen. Erneut durchfuhr ihn der Schmerz, als er sich mit viel Mühe auf den Bauch gedreht hatte. Und erneut zerriss es ihn fast.

Dann hörte es auf.

Wieder blieb das Pochen zurück.

Er wusste nicht wo ihm der Kopf stand, seinen Körper merkte er fast gar nicht mehr.

Plötzlich griff ihn jemand von hinten in die Haare und zog seinen Kopf schmerzhaft in den Nacken. Er stöhnte auf und schloss gequält die Augen, die er bis eben noch einen Spalt breit geöffnet hatte. Warmer Atem strich über sein Ohr.

Kurz darauf vernahm er eine leise, ihm nur zu bekannte Stimme.

"Hattest du Spaß, Weasley?"

Ein Finger fuhr schon fast zärtlich über seine Wange

"Wenn nicht, wirst du ihn gleich haben!"

* * *

Das Geräusch von schweren Stiefeln, die auf Stein trafen, halte durch den langen Gang. Ein seufzen entwich der Person, dessen Stiefel das Geräusch verursachte. Sie stoppte vor zwei großen Flügeltüren, die sich auch so gleich öffneten, als sie das Passwort nannte. 

Sie betrat die leere Halle und lies sich vor dem steinernen Thron auf die Knie sinken.

"Ihr habt mich gerufen Meister"

"Das habe ich", der dunkle Lord erhob sich von seinem Thron und bedeute auch der vor ihm knienden Person sich zu erheben.

"Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich", er schnipste und aus dem Schatten trat einer des inneren Kreises. Auf dem Arm trug er einen, in einen schwarzen Umhang gewickelte, blassen Jungen. Die feuerroten Haare verdeckten dessen Gesicht.

"Du willst dein Spielzeug doch wieder haben, nicht wahr, Blaise?"

**tbc**


	3. Take 02 Toy gift

**Titel:** Against the wall in me

**Ff:** Harry Potter

**Teil:** 02

**Autor:** Eraser

**Homepage:** www.sukiyaki.beep.de momentan im Umbau

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir und Geld verdien ich natürlich auch nicht!

**Rating:** MA

**Warnung:** Slash, dark, silly, Lime, Lemon, rape (angedeutet)

**Pairing:** BZ/RW und andere

**Kommentar:** Dieses Kapitel ist nicht sehr lang und soll auch nur eine Überleitung für das nächste sein

**Against the wall in me**

**Take 02-Toy gift**

Langsam kam der Deatheater mit dem Bewusstlosen Jungen auf dem Arm, auf sie zu. Blaise schob einen Arm unter Ron's Rücken und den anderen unter dessen Kniekehlen, bevor er ihn seinem Gegenüber abnahm und unbewusst an sich drückte.

"Das heißt wohl, dass du mein Geschenk annimmst", vernahm Blaise die leise Stimme des dunklen Lords, worauf er nickte. Er wusste nicht warum der dunkle Lord ihm Ron überlies und er würde auch nicht Nachfragen. In gewissen Maßen war er erleichtert darüber den Rotschopf auf seinem Arm zuhaben, hatte er doch bis eben noch gedacht dieser sei wie viele andere auf dem Schlachtfeld vor Hogwarts gestorben.

"Nun", wieder vernahm er die leise Stimme und er wandte seinen Blick von dem jungen Weasley ab und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den dunklen Lord.

"Ich empfehle dir, einen Gedächtnis Zauber an ihm auszuüben, der junge Malfoy hat ein bisschen mit ihm gespielt, er würde dir sonst nur ärger machen", ein spöttisches funkeln trat in die kalten roten Augen, die auf dem jungen Weasley ruhten.

Blaise nickte wieder, wenn der dunkle Lord es verlangte, würde er es tun.

"Weißt du, der junge Malfoy war ziemlich angetan von ihm, aber ich hielt es für gerecht ihn dir zu überlassen, ich finde er ist nicht dafür geeignet Draco's Spielzeug zu werden, er passt besser zu dir", ein grinsen trat auf die schmalen blassen Lippen.

"Vielen dank, My Lord", Blaise deutete eine Verbeugung an.

Der dunkele Lord warf Blaise einen Blick zu, der ihm sagte, dass er sich jetzt entfernen konnte.

Er nahm die Gelegenheit war, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand mit schnellen Schritten aus der Halle.

Die roten Augen die ihm gefolgt waren, wandten sich nun dem Deatheater neben ihm zu, der grade seine Maske abnahm und die die Kapuze zurück schob.

Lange schwarze Haare vielen dem blassen Mann ins Gesicht und verdeckten dessen stechende blaue Augen.

"Nun, ich hoffe dein Sohn wird sich gut um sein Spielzeug kümmern", ein erneutes grinsen trat auf die schmalen Lippen.

"Er wird ihr Geschenk zu schätzen wissen, für Draco wäre er wirklich nicht geeignet gewesen!", hörte er die dunkle, kalte Stimme des Mannes neben ihm.

Der dunkle Lord nickte, davon war auch er überzeugt. Der junge Malfoy machte seine Spielzeuge immer zu schnell kaputt, dafür war dieses viel zu Schade.

"Du kannst gehen, Zabini!"

Der Mann neben ihm nickte und folgte dem gleichen Weg, den Blaise zuvor gegangen war, raus aus der Halle.

* * *

Blaise während dessen stand vor Riddle Manor, sein Vater hatte ihm, bevor er die Halle verlassen hatte, ein Zeichen gegeben auf ihn zuwarten. Er konnte auch schlecht, mit Ron auf dem Arm, alleine auf das Zabini Anwesen apparieren. Er war sozusagen auf seinen Vater angewiesen.

Dieser trat grade aus den großen hölzernen Eingangstüren Riddle Manors und bewegte sich auf ihn zu. Lange schlanke Finger legten sich auf seine Schulter und nur wenige Augenblicke später gab es einen Knall und die beiden waren verschwunden.

tbc.

* * *

**Feilian:** Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt...:))) 


	4. Take 03 The Zabini messuage

**Titel:** Against the wall in me

**Ff:** Harry Potter

**Teil:** 03

**Autor:** Eraser

**E-Mail:** Steht im Profil...Irgendwie wird die hier immer verstümmelt...--°

**Homepage:** www.sukiyaki.beep.de immer noch im Umbau

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir und Geld verdien ich natürlich auch nicht!

**Rating:** MA

**Warnung:** Slash, dark, silly, Lime, Lemon, rape (angedeutet)

**Pairing:** BZ/RW und andere

**Kommentar:** An dieser Stelle wieder vielen dank für die Kommis...:)

**Against the wall in me**

**Take 03- The Zabini messuage**

Blaise verzog das Gesicht, als sie in der Eingangshalle des Zabini Anwesens ankamen. Er mochte Apparieren nicht, leider war es aber die schnellste Möglichkeit von einem Ort zum anderen zukommen.

"Ich werde einen Heiler holen lassen", riss die Stimme seines Vaters ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Blaise nickte und beauftragte eine Hauselfe damit, schnellst möglichst das Zimmer neben seinem fertig zumachen, bevor er sich abwandte und die lange Treppe nach oben in den ersten Stock hoch ging.

Er lief den Flur, an unzähligen Türe vorbei, entlang. Dieses Haus war einfach zu groß, wie er fand, sie nutzen nicht mal ein viertel der Zimmer. Am ende des Flures blieb er vor einer Tür aus dunklem Holz und unzähligen Verzierungen stehen. Er drehte sich ein Stück um die Türklinke mit seinem Ellenbogen hinunterdrücken zu können. Mit einem leisen Klack sprang die Tür auf und gab einen in hellen Beigetönen gehaltenen Raum frei. Er steuerte auf das große Bett in der Mitte des Raumes zu. Keinesfalls ein Himmelbett. Er mochte keine Himmelbetten. Das Gestell war aus schmiede eisernen Metall und reflektierte die Sonne, die durch die großen Fenster hinein schien.

Er legte Ron auf der Bettdecke, bezogen mit schwarzer Seide, ab und atmete einmal tief durch. Seine Finger schoben sich unter die langen Ponysträhnen des Rothaarigen und strichen sie zur Seite. Er hatte eben nicht die Zeit dafür gehabt ihn sich genauer zu betrachten und das mögliche Ausmaß seiner Verletzungen festzustellen. Tiefe Kratzer zierten die im Moment unnatürlich blasse Haut an den Wangen. Möglicherweise hatte er sich während des Crutiatusfluches selbst zugefügt, das war nicht unüblich. am rechten Mundwinkel so wie an der Nase klebte getrocknetes Blut und rechte Jochbein Rand schimmerte tief blau. Draco schien ihn geschlagen zuhaben.

Blaise' Augen verzogen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. Er wusste, was Draco mit dem Rotschopf gemacht hatte. Er hatte grade zu auf die Gelegenheit dazu gewartet. Wahrscheinlich hatte Draco auch gedacht, der dunkle Lord würde ihm den Weasley überlassen. Blaise Lippen verzogen sich zu einem spöttischen grinsen. Er hatte falsch gedacht.

Sein grinsen wurde breiter, als er daran dachte, dass Draco es irgendwann noch bereuen würde sein Eigentum angefasst zuhaben. Schließlich hatte er seinen Standpunkt schon vor zwei Jahren klar gemacht.

"Blaise, der Heiler ist hier", Blaise drehte sich zu seinem Vater um und nickte. Der Heiler betrat das Zimmer und wandte sich dann an Blaise. "Würden sie bitte so lange draußen warten?"

Blaise nickte und verließ das Zimmer. Sein Vater stand noch auf dem Flur und schien auf irgendwas zuwarte. "Is was?", er runzelte die Stirn und sah sein Gegenüber fragend an.

Sein Vater schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf, worauf die langen schwarzen Haare leicht flogen. "Lass uns was trinken gehen", Blaise hob eine Augenbraue und folgte seinem Vater dann. Sein Vater hatte schon immer komische Anwandlungen gehabt. Es brachte nichts, sich über sein Verhalten Gedanken zumachen.

tbc

* * *

**Noch ne kleine Anmerkung. Das nächste Kapitel wird länger, versprochen, dann kommt auch endlich Handlung rein...:)**


	5. Take 04 Wake up

**Titel:** Against the wall in me

**Ff:** Harry Potter

**Teil:** 04

**Autor:** Eraser

**E-Mail:** eraserchaniyahoo.de ...meine neue:)

**Blog:** www.myblog.de/eraser-chani

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir und Geld verdien ich natürlich auch nicht!

**Rating:** MA

**Warnung:** Slash, dark, silly, Lime, Lemon, rape (angedeutet)

**Pairing:** BZ/RW und andere

**Kommentar:** An dieser Stelle wieder vielen dank für die Kommis...:)

Es hat einen Grund warum ich alles nich so genau beschrieben hab, das tut Ron nämlich später...;)

Tut mir leid, dass es solang gedauert hat, mein Rechner hatte nen Crash und sämtliche Dokumente hatte das Weite gesucht, also durft ich alles noch mal abtippen...--

Against the wall in me

**Take 04-Wake up**

Blaise wusste nicht wie lange es gedauert hatte, es kam ihm wie Stunden vor, bis Healer Davis das Kaminzimmer betrat und sich in einen Sessel, seinem Vater gegenüber setzte. Sein Blick lag auf Blaise.

"Der Junge wird wohl in der nächsten halben Stunde aufwachen. Auf dem Tisch stehen verschiedene Potions, lies dir das Pergament durch, was daneben liegt"

Blaise nickte und stand auf, nickte Healer Davis und seinem Vater zu und verließ das Zimmer.

"Wie viel hat er abgekriegt?"

Healer Davis wandte seinen Blick von der Tür, durch die Blaise eben verschwunden war ab und richtet ihn auf sein Gegenüber.

"Viel", er verzog kurz das Gesicht "Wer hat ihn mit dem Crutiatus belegt? Ich tippe auf Bellatrix, habe ich recht?"

"Nein" ein glitzern trat in die Augen Antonio Alessandro Zabini's "Ich war es!", er machte eine kurze Pause "Er hat geschrieen, wie am Spieß", die schmalen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem fast grotesken grinsen.

"Weißt du Antonio", Healer Davis sah ihn durch dringlich an " wenn du so weiter machst, bist du bald schlimmer, als Bellatrix. Lucius war wirklich untröstlich darüber, dass du ihm seinen Platz des Number One Deatheaters streitig gemacht hast"

"Ich weiß", das Grinsen wurde breiter.

Auf Davis Lippen platzierte sich ebenfalls ein ein Grinsen. Er ergriff wieder das Wort.

"Und wer hat Du-weißt-schon-was-getan?"

"Draco Malfoy. Danach hat er ihn noch mal mit einem Crutiatus belegt. Der Junge ist genau so nachtragend wie sein Vater. Blaise hat mir mal erzählt, dass der junge Weasley Draco die Nase gebrochen hat. Malfoy's lassen so was ja bekanntlich nicht auf sich sitzen", Antonio bewegte seine rechte Hand ausschweifend durch die Luft "Draco wollte den Jungen haben, ganz zu seinem Missfallen hat er ihn nicht gekriegt."

"Ein Weasley sagst du? Mir kamen das Gesicht, viel mehr die Haare und die Sommersprossen gleich bekannt vor. Der jüngste?"

Antonio nickte.

"Ja, der jüngste. Vor kurzem erst 17 geworden, Nach ihm, wohl ein echtes Wunder, kam noch ein, ein Jahr jüngeres Mädchen, die kam aber letztes Jahr bei einem Angriff auf Hogsmead ums Leben"

Healer Davis nickte, er war bei dem Angriff dabei gewesen. Konnte sich aber beim besten Willen nicht an ein Rothaariges Mädchen erinnern, wahrscheinlich hatte sich jemand anderes um sie gekümmert.

Merlin, ihm war so übel.

Langsam öffnete Ron die Augen und schloss sie gleich darauf wieder. Das Licht brannte uns stach in ihnen, darüber hinaus drehte sich alles.

Sein Kopf schmerzte, als wolle er zerbersten.

Mit einem gequälten Stöhnen öffnete er seine Augen erneut, die Welt um ihn herum schien zu Stillstand gekommen zu sein und er war wirklich dankbar dafür. Seine Augen bewegten sich langsam von links nach rechts, sahen aber nur die weiße Decke über ihm.

Wo war er?

Das einzige was er erkannte war der Geruch der ihn umgab, er war mehr als vertraut, aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern woher er stammte. Er wollte, aber denken erschien ihm im Moment zu schwer.

Langsam versuchte er sich auf die Seite zu drehen und zog zischend die Luft ein. Stechende schmerzen durchzogen seinen Körper. Er konnte es nicht genau definieren, sein Körper schmerzte überall und nirgends, jeder einzelne Knochen in seinem Körper, jede einzelne Sehne. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen, so etwas hatte er noch nie gespürt, aber er musste dadurch. Ein stöhnen entwich seinen Lippen, als er sich weiter drehte und die Bettkante erreichte. Die schmerzen vernebelten seinen Geist und drohten ihn wieder in die schwärze zu ziehen, Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht.

"Bleib liegen", er kannte die Stimmer genau so wie den Geruch. Er wurde bei den Schulter gefasst und wieder auf den Rücken gelegt.

lange schwarze Strähnen strichen über sein Gesicht, kitzelten seine Haut.

"Blaise", seine Stimmer kam ihm fremd vor, sie glich mehr einem krächzen und hörte sich, als hätte er sie Jahrelang nicht benutzt.

tbc.


	6. Take 05 Animagi Magic

**Titel:** Against the wall in me

**Ff:** Harry Potter

**Teil:** 05

**Autor:** Eraser

**E-Mail:** eraserchaniyahoo.de ...meine neue:)

**Blog:** www.myblog.de/eraser-chani

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir und Geld verdien ich natürlich auch nicht!

**Rating:** MA

**Warnung:** Slash, dark, silly, Lime, Lemon, rape (angedeutet)

**Pairing:** BZ/RW und andere

**Kommentar:** An dieser Stelle wieder vielen dank für die Kommis...:)

**Tinuviel Morgul:** Keine Sorge, für mich sieht nen Flame anders aus...;)...Die englischen Wörter benutz ich, weil sie sich für mich einfach besser anhören, als die Deutschen, sie gefallen mir besser...:)...

Die Folter Szene habe ich extra nicht ausgebaut, auf einen Teil dieser Szenen baut diese Story auf und ich brauche sie für später, wenn ich jetzt schreibe, was passiert is, kann ich gleich mit der Story aufhören...dann geht mein Plot sich nämlich einen brennen...;)

Nun zu Voldi, Blaise hat durch seinen Vater eine extra Stellung bei ihm, wie Draco auch, der gesamte innere Kreis hat eine höhere Stellung, aber das will ich jetzt nicht weiter ausbauen bzw. Spoilen...;)

Thanx für den Kommi...:)

**Feilian:** Mir gefällt er auch gut...hehehe...;))

Wir scheinen beide sadistisch veranlagt zu sein...XD

Freut mich, dass dir die Story immer noch gefällt...:)

Era bedankt sich für den Kommi...:)

**Against the wall in me**

**Take 05-Animagi Magic**

"Du musst liegen bleiben, hörst du?", Blaise Blick wanderte über den Jungen unter ihm. Das rote Haar hing ihm in das blasse Gesicht. Die tiefen Kratzer an den Wagen waren mit Pflastern abgeklebt. Ron sah aus wie eine lebende Leiche und der Zustand würde noch eine Weile anhalten. Mit dem Crutiatus-Fluch war nicht zu spaßen, dass wusste Blaise aus eigener Erfahrung.

Im Moment hoffte er auf Ron's Willensstärke selbst gegen den Schmerz anzukämpfen, er wollte ihn nicht ruhig stellen. Auch wenn es nicht viele zur Kenntnis genommen hatten, der junge rothaarige hat einen überaus starken Willen und ein unglaubliches strategisches denken, das hatte ihn von Anfang an fasziniert. Hätte er es richtig eingesetzt, hätte der dunkle Lord den Krieg wahrscheinlich verloren.

Ein grinsen schlich sich auf die schmalen Lippen des schwarzhaarigen. Diesen Gedanken würde er niemals Laut aussprechen, es wäre sein sicherer Tod.

"Ich muss kurz etwas holen, bleib liegen!", Blaise erhob sich von der Bettkante, auf der er bis grade gesessen hatte, blickte den blassen rothaarigen noch einmal an und verließ das Zimmer.

Ron's Blick folgte dem schwarzhaarigen bis er das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Blaise. Er befand sich bei Blaise. Bilder und Gefühle schossen ihm durch den, hämisches Lachen, Stimmen, Malfoy's Stimme.

Panik ergriff ihn, als er sich an Draco's Stimme erinnerte.

Er musste hier raus! Sofort! Malfoy konnte jeder Zeit hier auftauchen! Seine Finger gruben sich in die Bettdecke, als er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, aber durch den Schmerz der wie ein Blitz durch seinen Körper fuhr gleich wieder zurück in die Bettdecke sank. Er biss die Zähne zusammen um den Schmerz einfach zuignorieren. So würde er nicht weit kommen.

Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, ob es funktionierte war eine andere Sache. Das hatte es bis jetzt nur ein einziges Mal und dieses eine mal hatte ihm das Leben gerettet.

Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich, sofern es die Schmerzen erlaubten.

Ein zittern ging durch seinen Körper, als er sich in seine Animagigestalt verwandelte. McGonagall wäre wohl stolz auf ihn gewesen.

Er kroch unter der Bettdecke hervor, sprang auf den Boden und kippte zur Seite. Selbst in seiner Animagigestalt suchten ihn diese Unerträglichen schmerzen heim. Ein leises knurren entwich seiner schmalen Schnauze, als er sich wieder auf die Pfoten kämpfte und zu der nur angelehnten Tür schlich, sie mit der Schnauze aufschob und durch den schmalen Spalt glitt. Der Gang auf dem er nun stand erschien ihm unerträglich lang, erglaubte nicht, dass sein Körper die Animagigestalt noch lange aushalten würde, er konnte sich ja nur mit mühe und Not auf den Beinen halten.

"Wenn haben wir denn da?", mit einem Satz drehte Ron sich um und jaulte auf, als ihm jemand in das Nackenfell griff und ihn hochhob.

Es fletschte die Zähne und versuchte nach dem Arm des großen, schwarzhaarigen Mannes zu schnappen. Dessen Lippen nur ein amüsiertes Grinsen schmückte.

"Weißt du Ronald, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du noch dazu fähig bist dich in einen Animagi zu verwandeln. Ich hab dich wirklich unterschätzt. Blaise anscheinend auch.", Ron erwischte den Ärmel des Umhangs und zog daran, leises knurren entwich ihm.

Leises lachen war zuhören, als Ron mit einem mal durch die Luft flog und ein paar Meter weiter mit einem jaulen auf dem Boden landete. Sein Körper verwandelte sich fast augenblicklich wieder in seine normale Gestalt. Er öffnete seine Augen, sah vor sich ein Paar schwarzer Stiefel, die Szene kam ihm so bekannt vor.

"Du bleibst hier! Hast du Verstanden?", die leise gesprochenen Worte, sein Blut rauschte so laut in seinen Ohren, dass er sie fast gar nicht verstand, deuteten, dass er sich besser daran hielt. Dann wurde an seinem Oberarm gefasst und in die Höhe gezogen. Bunte Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen, er schloss sie mit einem Stöhnen.

"Pass das nächste mal besser auf ihn auf!", sein Oberarm wurde losgelassen, stattdessen legte sich ein Arm um seine Hüfte und er wurde an einen warmen Körper gezogen. Blaise Geruch umgab ihn.

Warmer Atem strich sein Ohr.

"Ich hab doch gesagt, du sollst liegen bleiben. Hör das nächste mal auf mich.", sein Kopf lehnte an Blaise Schulter, als er mit ihm zurück in das Zimmer ging und ihn auf dem Bett absetzte.

Ein seufzen entfuhr Ron, als er die weiche Matratze unter sich fühlte und sein Körper zurück in die Kissen sank. Blaise zog die Decke über ihn und setzte sich wieder auf die Bettkante.

Blaise zog seinen Zauberstab aus einer seiner Umhangtaschen. Er musste den Zauber jetzt ausführen, bevor Ron wieder auf die Idee kam zuversuchen das Gebäude zuverlassen. Hoffentlich erinnerte er sich noch nicht an alles, aber wäre das der Fall gewesen, hätte er wahrscheinlich geschrieen oder irgendetwas anderes in dieser Art getan. Er war dankbar, dass es nicht der Fall war. Er hätte nicht gewusst, wie er sich hätte verhalten sollen. Die Spitze seines Zauberstabes zeigte auf Ron's rechte Schläfe, der die Augen geschlossen hatte, als er die leisen Worte aussprach.

"Obliviate"

tbc.

Na, was glaubt ihr is Ron's Animagi?...;)...


End file.
